


Докажи, что я не прав

by roux (iamroux)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Childhood Trauma, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Drama, First Crush, M/M, Metamorphmagus Josh Dun, Obscurial Tyler Joseph, Past Character Death, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamroux/pseuds/roux
Summary: ...Дверь неожиданно открывается внутрь, и Джош по инерции вваливается в чужой дом с удивлённым вдохом.Слабо освещённый коридор встречает его двумя карими испуганными глазами.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 5





	Докажи, что я не прав

_So… Won't you come around and prove me wrong?_

Во всей этой суматохе Джош так и не понимает, что произошло. Земля просто уходит у него из-под ног, а в следующее мгновение он падает на холодную выложенную камнем дорогу в каком-то очень узком переулке. Джош силой стискивает зубы, чтобы не застонать в голос от боли в спине и затылке, и изображение предательски двоится у него перед глазами. Палочка, которую парень прежде крепко сжимал в руке, сейчас находится на расстоянии всего нескольких сантиметров, но даже дотянуться до неё стоит ему больших усилий.

Что ж, похоже, он действительно впервые сам трансгрессировал, хотя экзамен-то так и не сдал.

Джош всё ещё не до конца уверен, что его не расщепило. Он пытается сесть, и резкий звон в ушах на секунду отключает его от реальности. К счастью, в итоге обнаруживается, что, по крайней мере, все конечности относительно целы и находятся на своих местах. Однако режущая боль в ухе привлекает всё его внимание. Парень легонько касается подрагивающими пальцами места позади ушной раковины и сдавленно шипит. Подушечки нащупывают относительно глубокий порез и тёплую кровь, но тот факт, что он всё-таки не лишился уха, даже немного воодушевляет Джоша, если такое, конечно, вообще возможно в подобной ситуации.

Однако тратить драгоценное время он больше не может. Пожиратели смерти нагрянут сюда с минуты на минуту, так что нужно было бежать. Только вот куда?

Джош резко поднимается на ноги и тут же жалеет об этом. Его колени дрожат, а голова стремительно наливается свинцом. Парня ведёт влево, пока он не сталкивается с кирпичной стеной дома. Он буквально насильно заставляет себя оставаться в вертикальном положении и идти по направлению к большой улице, опираясь о стену.

Окна домов плотно задёрнуты шторами или забиты, свет уличных фонарей тусклее, чем в слизеринском подземелье, а на самой улице ни души, но он всё ещё надеется, что это Лондон, возможно даже магическая его часть. Джош проверяет, на шее ли у него медальон, после чего всё же решается выйти из своего импровизированного укрытия. Собственные шаги по пустынной мостовой кажутся ему до ужаса гулкими, а множественные хлопки трансгрессии, доносящиеся из того самого узкого переулка, вообще похожи на чёртовы взрывы, и едва услышав их, Джош как по сигналу принимается бежать.

Всего лишь мгновение спустя улицу озаряют неоновые вспышки заклинаний. Парень матерится через сжатые зубы, когда одно из них заставляет лопнувшие стёкла осколками сыпаться ему под ноги.

— Ваддивази! — кричит Джош, направляя палочку в сторону мусорных баков, и те, тут же сорвавшись с мест, летят куда-то назад, в сторону преследующих Дана людей. Тот искренне надеется, что магов это задержит. Ну, и, возможно, сломает кому-нибудь из них нос.

Джош продолжает бежать, жадно глотая воздух, но ноги всё ещё плохо слушаются его. Ему несказанно везёт не попасть под «Остолбеней» или «Петрификус Тоталус», однако самой большой удачей Дан считает момент, когда, всё же упав, он пропускает направленный прямо ему в спину ядовито-зелёный луч. Вау. Похоже, кого-то из Пожирателей он действительно разозлил.

Вскакивая, розоволосый парень без оглядки бежит в сторону каменных ступеней. Спускаясь по ним, он мысленно посмеивается, несмотря на всю напряжённость ситуации, и использует «Фумос», окутывая себя и всё вокруг дымовой завесой, и «Глиссео», превращая лестницу в покатую горку. Джош буквально слышит в своей голове отчитывающий голос Гермионы, говорящий ему о том, что он ведёт себя непозволительно глупо, когда убивающие заклинания всё ещё продолжают вспыхивать в воздухе. Однако парень позволяет себе с ней не согласиться, потому что, возможно, как раз эта глупая выходка спасает ему жизнь, когда он сворачивает на другую, ещё менее освещённую улицу. Все дома выглядят нежилыми, пока Джош не замечает, как сквозь занавески одного из многочисленных окон пробивается до ужасного скудный пучок света. Он тут же останавливается у двери и дёргает её на себя, но та не поддаётся. Паника удушливо нарастает в груди, когда он дёргает ручку снова и снова, а голоса, выкрикивающие различные проклятия и не к месту поминающие Мерлина, кажутся всё ближе.

Розоволосый тянет на себя ручку в самый последний раз перед тем, как сорваться с места и снова помчаться, куда глаза глядят, вот только дверь неожиданно открывается внутрь, и Джош по инерции вваливается в чужой дом с удивлённым вдохом.

Слабо освещённый коридор встречает его двумя карими испуганными глазами. Дан резко захлопывает дверь, хватает полностью опешившего парня за плечи и вжимает его в стену, попутно успев закрыть ему рот, и приставляет палочку к горлу.

— Пожалуйста… — хрипло просит он. Глаза незнакомца округляются ещё больше и теперь мечутся между испачканным в крови лицом Джоша и его спутанными волосами. Что ж, кажется, они опять поменяли цвет. — Пожалуйста! — снова повторяет Джош уже громче. Парень опаляет его ладонь прерывистым выдохом, отчего у Дана неожиданно появляется сгусток чего-то тёплого в животе, и неуверенно кивает. Теперь-уже-наверно-не-розоволосый зачем-то кивает ему в ответ и убирает палочку от чужой напряжённой шеи.

В этот момент раздаётся сильный стук в дверь, и Джош вздрагивает. Он чувствует, как порядком потяжелевший медальон метрономом перемещается под футболкой, а тело темноволосого парня начинает протестующе извиваться в его дрожащих руках. Стук снова повторяется, и Дан, будучи не в силах больше удерживать кого-либо, нехотя отпускает незнакомца, а сам приваливается к стене так, чтобы входная дверь могла скрыть его от посторонних глаз. Он не верит, что это как-то ему поможет. Скорее всего, парень, в чей дом он ввалился, сдаст его без зазрений совести. Джош практически смиряется с этим, когда темноволосый открывает дверь. Отбиваться будет бесполезно, он в ловушке и так чертовски устал, что и сам не прочь уже, наконец, умереть. Обидно только, что крестраж ему так и не уничтожить, и Джош полностью подведёт понадеявшихся на него друзей.

Парень открывает дверь, и Дан видит, как тень Пожирателя тут же пересекает порог.

— Ты один? — произносит мужской голос настолько чёрство, что Джош не до конца понимает, вопрос ли это.

Темноволосый словно застывает. Он с абсолютно чистым ужасом смотрит в лицо Пожирателя и даже не моргает. Джош видит, как дёргается его кадык, когда парень сглатывает, чтобы избавиться от сухости в горле перед тем, как прошептать робкое «Да». От этого слова у Дана появляются мерцающие круги перед глазами, и он едва ли не стонет от облегчения.

— А где родители? — продолжает допрос маг, видимо, испытывая садистское удовольствие от испуганного лица подростка.

— П-патрулируют улицы, — громче отвечает темноволосый, возможно, решив, что он уже вне опасности.

— Хреново патрулируют, — резко обрывает его Пожиратель. — Особо опасные преступники спокойно разгуливают здесь, как у себя дома, а никто не ведёт и ухом.

Парень опускает глаза, и плечи его непроизвольно сутулятся. Он выглядит так, будто бы принимает упрёк на свой счёт. Джош видит, как сильно темноволосый сцепляет ладони у себя за спиной, и ему на мгновение кажется, что какое-то странное чёрное эфемерное облако появляется вокруг заломленных пальцев. Но Дан моргает, и видения как не бывало.

— Как твоя фамилия? — неожиданно спрашивает мужчина.

— Бёрки, сэр…

«Ну, вот и всё», — думает Джош. Это конец. Такая наглая, очевидная ложь явно не сработает. Хоть у него и стоит всего лишь «удовлетворительно» по Истории магии, даже Джош знает, что Бёрки — чуть ли не самый известный чистокровный род волшебников. Их потомки вряд ли бы стали жить в такой дыре.

Но к удивлению Дана, Пожиратель удовлетворённо хмыкает. Кажется, действительно повёлся на знакомую слуху фамилию.

— Хорошо, парень. Если вдруг услышишь или увидишь что-то подозрительное, сразу говори родителям, а они, в свою очередь, пусть связываются с нами. Этот розоволосый гадёныш не должен был далеко уйти.

И Пожиратель исчезает, не прощаясь. Стук его шагов кажется Джошу лучшим, что он вообще когда-либо слышал. Ноги парня, наконец, подкашиваются, и Дан медленно сползает вниз по стене.

Темноволосый поспешно закрывает дверь на несколько замков, а затем прислоняется к ней спиной и переводит дыхание.

— Бёрки, значит? — подает голос Джош, и, Мерлин, как же чертовски плохо он звучит.

— А что я, по-твоему, должен был сказать? — язвительно отвечает парень, и этот тон разительно отличается от робкого внешнего вида. — Главное, что сработало.

И Джош не может не согласиться.

— Ты как? Не сильно ранен? — уже более спокойно обращается к нему темноволосый.

— Пустяки, — отмахивается Джош, уже успев забыть о кровоточащем порезе за ухом.

Он пытается подняться на ноги, но это ему не удаётся, и, не желая быть уличённым в слабости, Дан пытается сделать вид, что просто хочет поудобнее сесть. Но темноволосого, кажется, не проведёшь. Парень тут же протягивает ему руку, и Джош не сразу, но с благодарностью её принимает. Его немного шатает, поэтому незнакомец кладёт руку Джоша на свои плечи и, придерживая за талию, помогает ему встать.

— Подожди, — просит Джош перед тем, как его поведут вглубь дома. Он разворачивается к двери и шепчет под нос до боли знакомое ему заклинание, плавно рассекая палочкой воздух, и примитивные щитовые чары, кажется, забирают все оставшиеся у парня силы.

На их глазах перед дверью появляется голубоватый мерцающий барьер, который через мгновение исчезает.

— Я так понимаю, родители не придут? — не удерживается от вопроса Дан, когда темноволосый доводит его до гостиной и сажает на небольшую софу. Комната выглядит пустой, на оставшейся мебели лежит слой сизой пыли, но тлеющий камин вполне успешно создаёт атмосферу уюта.

— Нет, — отвечает он, с усталым вздохом опускаясь в продавленное кресло, — мои в бегах. А твои?

— Понятия не имею, — отзывается Джош, и сердце неприятно щемит в груди. Он не видел свою семью с сентября, с тех самых пор, как решил не возвращаться в Хогвартс, а отправиться вместе с друзьями уничтожать крестражи. Благодаря заколдованному радио и портрету Финеаса Найджелуса Блэка он хотя бы знает, что его брат и сестры находятся в относительной безопасности в стенах школы. По крайней мере, Джош надеется на это и на то, что Джинни, Невилл или Луна позаботятся о них, а Джордан не станет ввязываться в неприятности. Хогвартс и так кишит Пожирателями, и репутация брата преступника вряд ли сослужит ему хорошую услугу.

Воображение внезапно начинает подкидывать Джошу жуткие картины, где его брата и сестёр приковывают цепями в сыром подземелье школы и пытают. Волшебница, почему-то с растрёпанной причёской Беллатрисы Лестрейндж, заливисто смеётся, пуская в Эшли «Круциатус», и девочка пронзительно выкрикивает его имя, извиваясь и плача навзрыд.

Джош мгновенно сдёргивает с шеи проклятый медальон, который будто бы подрагивает в его ладони. Эта штуковина действительно пугает парня, потому что, кажется, понимает, что Дан собирается её убить и всячески пытается помешать ему сделать это. Так и обстоят дела, если, конечно, опустить подробности о том, что за изящными серебряными створками скрывается кусок души самого тёмного волшебника всех времён.

— Они преследовали тебя из-за этого? — спрашивает темноволосый, разглядывая медальон.

— Да, но не только… Я вроде как тоже в бегах.

Парень понимающе кивает.

— Значит… Помогаешь мальчику, который выжил?

Джош неопределённо ведёт плечом. Не то, чтобы он не доверяет темноволосому, он ведь, в конце концов, спас ему жизнь, просто… Дан не готов к потоку тоскливых мыслей, которые хлынули бы на него подобно водопаду. Он не знает, что, чёрт возьми, происходит с его друзьями сейчас, и… Выживет ли мальчик в этот раз?

Остаётся только верить.

— Я мог бы осмотреть твою рану, — доверительно предлагает темноволосый, — если хочешь, конечно.

Джош кладёт медальон и палочку рядом с собой на софу, а потом подносит холодные пальцы к порезу.

— Чёрт, — выдыхает он. Жгучая боль мгновенно пронзает повреждённое место и гулко отдаётся в висках.

Парень, видимо, принимает это как сигнал к действию. Он исчезает в коридоре, но всего пару минут спустя возвращается с миской тёплой воды, пожелтевшим от времени полотенцем и коричневым пузырьком, в котором Джош признаёт настойку бадьяна.

— Напомни, как тебя зовут? — интересуется Джош перед тем, как доверить своё здоровье в руки незнакомого парня во второй раз за прошедший час.

— Тайлер, — с усмешкой произносит он, опуская полотенце в воду, — Тайлер Джозеф.

— Так вот, Тайлер… Может, лучше заклинанием?

На этот раз смех темноволосый уже не сдерживает.

— А что, у тебя аллергия на бадьян? — задиристо спрашивает Тайлер. — Или ты боишься боли?

Джош вздрагивает, когда тёплое полотенце касается его шеи. Нет, само собой, боли он не боится, просто, как бывший игрок в квиддич, знает, что в лечении этой настойкой мало приятного.

— Просто доверься мне…

— Джош, — подсказывает он Тайлеру.

— Просто доверься мне, Джош. Я знаю, что делаю.

И судя по тому, как быстро парень управляется со смыванием запёкшейся крови, он действительно знает, что делает. Его пальцы уверенно ощупывают место пореза, заставляя Джоша пару раз зашипеть и стиснуть ладони, но в целом он действует аккуратно, ловко вытаскивая пробку из пузырька, и пару раз капая настойкой на порез. В воздух взвивается зеленоватый дымок, и Джош зажмуривается до цветных пятен перед глазами и закусывает губу. Тайлер снова посмеивается, когда видит, как волосы Дана становятся ярко, яростно красными. Что за нахал!

— Ну, вот, кажется, уже затягивается, — информирует его Джозеф, наклоняя голову Джоша немного вперёд, чтобы лучше рассмотреть рану. Его дыхание щекочет шею Дана, отчего парень непроизвольно втягивает голову в плечи и чувствует, как мурашки ровным строем бегут вдоль позвоночника. — Да, теперь всё в порядке.

Тайлер на прощание пропускает сквозь пальцы и без того спутанные красные волосы Джоша, отчего у того почему-то мгновенно вспыхивают щёки, а потом уносит куда-то миску с алой водой и пропитанное кровью полотенце.

Тем временем Джош осматривает медальон, затем снова надевает его на шею, пряча под футболку. Его тяжесть поначалу всегда кажется непривычной, но в этот раз особенно. Тревожные мысли тут же вонзаются в мозг одна за другой, безжалостно терзая и без того страдающее сознание парня. Всё, о чём он на данный момент мечтает — это поспать. Так мало и так непозволительно много.

Он мысленно вновь возвращается к Гарри, Рону и Гермионе. Друзей необходимо было спасать, где бы они ни были. Джош запрещает себе думать о худшем и жалеет, что чёртов делюминатор остался у Рона. Сейчас бы он Дану пригодился как никогда.

Волна опустошающей безысходности накрывает парня целиком, и он роняет голову на ладони. Крестраж без меча ему не уничтожить, друзей просто так не найти, да ещё половина Пожирателей смерти разыскивают его по всему городу. Одно утешает — хотя бы медальон был отвоёван и оставался в его надёжных, правильных руках. Всё остальное — какой-то кошмарный сон. Вот бы уже проснуться…

— Хэй, — мягкий голос Тайлера заставляет Джоша поднять свои воспалённые глаза на дверной проём. — Я тут подумал, может, ты голоден? У меня есть немного еды, и…

Дан кивает, да и желудок согласно вторит ему капризным урчанием.

По правде говоря, Джош не помнит, когда в последний раз нормально ел, так что когда на небольшом кухонном столе его встречает тарелка горячего водянистого супа, парень снова готов поверить в Санту, потому что это — не иначе как подарок на Рождество.

Он тут же набрасывается на ужин/обед/завтрак, не сразу замечая, что Тайлер-то не ест, а пьёт только слабо заваренный чай. Джош мгновенно стыдится и думает о том, что этот парень буквально даёт ему всё сегодня и, возможно, будет голодать из-за него, из-за того, что беглый идиот притащил к его дому целую толпу самых опасных волшебников страны, испачкал в крови его софу, а теперь бессовестно ест суп, раздражающе причмокивая. Но Тайлер вопреки всему, словно читая его мысли, говорит:

— Всё в порядке, Джош, правда.

Но Дан проглатывает очередную ложку супа с трудом.

***

— Так… Что ты собираешься делать дальше? — задаётся вопросом Тайлер, когда они сидят в гостиной на полу перед горящим камином. Джош с трудом отрывает взгляд от пляшущих языков пламени и вторящих им теней на пустых бежевых стенах.

— Без малейшего понятия, — произносит он, и в голосе отчётливо звенит отчаяние.

— Если я могу чем-то помочь…

— О, ты уже сделал более чем достаточно! — восклицает Джош. — Не представляю, почему, но я теперь, похоже, твой вечный должник, — он поднимает взгляд на Тайлера. Глаза Джозефа цвета жидкого янтаря, до этого внимательно следившие за каждым движением Джоша, терпят лишь минутный зрительный контакт, а, к слову, этого хватает, чтобы сердце Дана пропустило удар, после чего Тайлер опускает взгляд, и его пушистые ресницы, в свете огня отливающие золотистым, отбрасывают на щеках длинные тени. — Но если бы ты разрешил мне остаться здесь на неопределённое количество дней, то…

— Конечно, — мгновенно соглашается Тайлер. — Формально этот дом мне не принадлежит, так что у тебя столько же прав находиться в нём, сколько и у меня. К тому же… Я так давно ни с кем не разговаривал.

— Как долго ты здесь живешь? — спрашивает Дан, опуская голову на стоящую позади него софу и облокачиваясь спиной о массивную ножку.

— Около двух месяцев.

— И ты совсем не выходишь на улицу?

— Только по крайней необходимости, — Тайлер берёт полностью почерневшую кочергу и мешает ей несколько углей. — В основном, за едой. Этот дом был пустым, как и большинство в районе, так что я подумал, что смогу спрятаться здесь на некоторое время но, как оказалось, застрял на целых два месяца.

— Что ж, теперь мы застряли тут вместе, — хмыкает Джош, и Тайлер, кажется, улыбается. — Так почему твоя семья в бегах?

— Из-за меня, — его улыбка мгновенно осыпается так же, как пепел с нагревшейся кочерги. — Я — сквиб, если ты ещё не заметил.

Джош выпрямляется так резко, что боль в его пояснице, шее и всё ещё заживающем ухе снова даёт о себе знать. И он, кажется, впервые осознаёт реальную степень опасности, в которой находится его новый знакомый.

— К семье волшебников, в которой есть человек, не владеющий магическими способностями, у Министерства Магии есть серьёзные вопросы, — Тайлер поджимает губы. — Они уехали почти сразу, как сменился Министр.

— Но почему ты не с ними? — недоумевает Дан.

— Потому что сбежал, Джош. Я — проблема, понимаешь? Они все в опасности по моей вине, а я не переживу, если с моей семьёй что-нибудь случится из-за меня снова, — и последнее его слово сотрясает воздух подобно взрыву.

— Они могут искать тебя…

— Или решат, что я умер. Думаю, так для них будет лучше всего.

Дан поражён, насколько спокойным, безразличным и холодным остаётся лицо Тайлера, когда он произносит эту фразу.

— Так, получается, я вовлёк тебя в ещё большие неприятности, чем думал, — Джош обречённо вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. Всё-таки он всегда был идиотом.

— Ну, я думаю, всё будет в порядке ровно до того момента, пока тот Пожиратель не решит поделиться тем, что встретился с потомком рода Бёрки в Паучьем тупике.

Джош посмеивается и снова вздыхает. О, Мерлин всемогущий, он даже не в чёртовом Лондоне.

— Могу я спросить кое-что? — робко интересуется Тайлер.

Он кивает, зевая и потягивая затёкшую спину. Судя по полуминутной паузе и распахнутым глазам Джозефа, его волосы опять сменили цвет.

— Каково это — быть метаморфомагом?

Если бы Джошу платили по галлеону за каждый подобный вопрос, он бы уже мог купить десяток новейших моделей Молнии и обеспечить ими всю факультетскую команду по квиддичу. Однако вопрос Тайлера почему-то не выводит его из себя так, как обычно, и Джош даже улыбается искренней заинтересованности нового знакомого.

— Ну… — тянет он. Хоть вопрос и не первый, но необходимость дать на него ответ всегда ставит Джоша в тупик. — Это довольно полезно, когда тебе нужно успокоить расстроенную сестру и заставить её улыбнуться. Или разыграть друга. Или купить немного огненного виски, чтобы отпраздновать победу в квиддич, — Джош улыбается шире, когда он вспоминает гудящую толпу в факультетской гостиной. — Или когда ты скрываешься от людей, которые хотят тебя убить… — Тайлер хмурится, потому что улыбка Джоша тускнеет ужасающе быстро. — Было довольно странно принять это в себе. Многие считают такую способность крутой, но когда в тринадцать лет твоё тело буквально бунтует против тебя, это совсем не круто. Я не мог контролировать изменения, да и сейчас, знаешь ли, не всегда получается. Ко всему прочему я так боялся забыть, как выгляжу на самом деле, — Джош смущённо опускает голову, будто бы стыдясь того, что говорит. — Понимаю, это звучит довольно глупо, но… Я бы предпочёл быть как все.

Тайлер только вздыхает, когда видит, как волосы Джоша становятся светло-голубыми.

— У тебя всё равно бы не получилось быть как все, — тихо произносит темноволосый, и Дан буквальным образом поражён. Поражён настолько, что делает вид, будто бы ничего не расслышал.

***

Глаза Джоша начинают слипаться задолго до того, как Тайлер предлагает ему лечь спать на софе.

— Наверху есть матрас, подушки и одеяло, — говорит он, нехотя поднимаясь на ноги, — хотя я обычно предпочитаю спать здесь. Второй этаж довольно жуткий.

Ох, кажется, Тайлер предлагает ему занять его спальное место.

Джош что-то протестующе мычит, но так и не может разлепить веки. Свинцовая усталость наваливается на него с удивительным напором, а сонливость мягко затягивает, подобно зыбучим пескам.

— Я сейчас быстро всё принесу, и… — продолжает темноволосый, но затем останавливается. Джош всё равно вряд ли слышит его, опустивши голову на софу и умилительно приоткрыв рот. Тайлер ещё секунду задумчиво смотрит на умиротворённое лицо, которое в алых отблесках каминного пламени выглядит особенно... располагающим, а потом выходит из комнаты, стараясь не создавать лишнего шума.

Поверхностный сон Джоша довольно беспокойный. Он несколько раз поворачивает голову из стороны в сторону, хмурит брови и даже скрипит зубами. На обратной стороне своих век он видит траву, опавшие листья, тонкие ветки деревьев, то и дело царапающие его лицо, и спину бегущей впереди Гермионы с копной растрёпанных волос. А ещё Джош, на бегу посылающий в своих преследователей «Остолбеней», слышит чей-то отчаянный крик, из-за чего не замечает появившийся откуда-то корень дерева, цепляет его ногой и с шумным выдохом растягивается на земле.

— Джош! — отчаянно кричит обернувшаяся Гермиона.

— Джош!

Он молниеносно вскакивает на ноги, отработанным движением подхватывая палочку с пола.

— Джош! — голос Тайлера надламывается от испуга.

Парень выбегает из гостиной и тут же сворачивает направо к широкой лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Джош перепрыгивает через жалобно скрипящие ступеньки, и как только попадает в единственную небольшую комнату, выставляет палочку перед собой. Он быстро осматривает помещение, с долей облегчения отмечая, что, по крайней мере, Пожирателей Смерти он здесь не наблюдает. Всё, что есть в комнате — довольно толстый матрас с подушками, одеялом и отвратительно зелёным ворсистым пледом и массивный платяной шкаф у дальней стены, достающий до самого потолка. Его дверца приоткрыта, и там, должно быть, кто-то есть, но Тайлер перекрывает ему спиной весь обзор. Пока Джош подходит к дрожащему парню, по его телу медленно расползаются мурашки.

— О боже… — выдыхает Дан, когда видит распростёртое на полу тело маленькой девочки в кремовом платье. Её косички, лежащие в маленькой луже крови, небрежно разбросаны в стороны. — Тай…

— Нет, — шипит темноволосый, зажмуриваясь и сжимая ладони в кулаки. — Нет…

Тело девочки стремительно поднимается в воздух, и его мгновенно обволакивает и растворяет в себе чёрная густая пелена.

И пока Тайлера бьёт уже крупная дрожь, Джош, наконец-то, начинает спокойно дышать. Это боггарт. Всего лишь чёртов жалкий боггарт!

Джош мягко отталкивает Тайлера в сторону и с вытянутой палочкой делает пару шагов вперёд. Существо реагирует так, как от него и ожидают, а именно начинает менять форму, так что Дан предпочитает действовать незамедлительно. Он узнаёт эти туфли, длинное чёрное платье, извивающиеся змеями волосы и безумный взгляд.

— Ридикулус! — выкрикивает он, пока лицо Беллатрисы Лестрейндж ухмыляется ему в своей привычной манере. Кожа женщины тут же начинает пестреть язвами различных форм и размеров. Само собой, никто из них не смеётся. — Ридикулус! — повторяет Джош, и боггарт хватается за горло. Глаза Беллатрисы, и без того круглые, становятся ещё больше. Один из многочисленных шнурков её платья опутывает горло волшебницы и медленно затягивается. — Ридикулус!

Смех вовсе не требуется Джошу для того, чтобы загнать боггарта обратно в шкаф и закрыть дверцу, на всякий случай применив запирающее заклинание.

— Теперь я понимаю, что ты имел в виду, когда называл этот этаж жутким, — сбивчиво произносит он, глядя на бледного и абсолютно растерянного Тайлера. — Давай-ка спустимся вниз.

***

За окном рассветает.

Джош успешно левитирует вниз матрас, настаивая на том, что Тайлер будет по-прежнему спать на софе, и тот даже не пытается возразить. Дан обеспокоен этим, но не настолько, чтобы спрашивать напрямую, потому что он в равной степени, как и Тайлер, чувствует себя абсолютно опустошённым.

Несмотря на усталость, теперь сон приходить не спешит. Джош буквально чувствует, как тысяча и одна мысль мозгошмыгами носятся в его голове, и отчего-то ему кажется, что ворочающийся на софе Тайлер страдает той же проблемой, но никто из них не пытается нарушить звенящую в воздухе тишину, ссылаясь на собственное бессилие. Дан продолжает изучать глазами потолок, испещрённый множеством тонких трещин, и один вопрос, затмевающий собой все остальные, резко вонзается в его сознание, отдаваясь в висках гулкой болью.

Почему боггарт Тайлера принял такую форму?

Что скрывается в этом парне с растрёпанными волосами и оленьими глазами?

И почему Джош, за последние пару лет полностью потерявший веру в людей и разучившийся доверять им, не чувствует опасности, исходящей от Тайлера?

Почему?

— Эй, Тайлер… — тихо произносит Джош, и ответом ему служит шорох и появляющиеся из-за отвратительно зелёного пледа два широко распахнутых янтарных глаза. — Почему ты впустил меня в дом?

Джозеф шумно выдыхает так, будто бы боялся получить другой вопрос. Он, не моргая, смотрит на Джоша добрых полминуты, а потом вымученная, но всё же улыбка трогает его губы.

— Потому что я никогда не встречал метаморфомагов, Джош.

Из груди Дана непроизвольно вырывается смешок, и Тайлер своим робким смехом вторит ему.

Взгляд Джоша вновь возвращается к потолку, но на этот раз ненадолго. Постепенно исчезающая тяжесть даёт ему возможность погрузиться в такой спокойный, такой размеренный и такой желанный сон, и даже медальон, недовольно сдавливающий шею, не может этому помешать.

***

Джош просыпается один. Он ещё толком не успевает открыть глаза, но уже кожей чувствует похожую на фантомную боль пустоту, воцарившуюся в доме. Парень поспешно поднимается с продавленного матраса, попутно проверяя сохранность всего своего имущества, а затем подходит к плотно зашторенному окну и, осторожно отодвигая занавески, выглядывает на улицу. Паучий тупик, кажется, вечно пребывающий в сумерках, на этот раз выглядит в разы мрачнее. На безлюдных, будто вымерших улицах нет ни души, и от этого Джошу становится ужасно не по себе. Он не представляет, как Тайлер мог провести здесь столько времени в одиночестве и не сойти с ума.

Тайлер.

Мысль о том, что темноволосый парень бросил его здесь, выбивает из лёгких весь воздух, поэтому Джош, небрежно отмахиваясь от неё, принимается бродить по дому как привидение. Пустынные комнаты, покрытые бесчисленными слоями пыли, прежде выглядевшие уютными в присутствии Тайлера, теперь же кажутся Джошу попросту неприветливыми, и ни сваленный бесформенной кучей уродливый плед, ни зачерствевшее печенье в блюдце на кухонном столе, ни сколотая кружка с остатками чая в раковине не могут спасти положения.

Джош позволяет себе подробнее исследовать дом, но решает полностью игнорировать второй этаж. Он находит в шкафу в коридоре немного пахнущей нафталином одежды, которая, судя по размерам, явно осталась от предыдущего хозяина, а одежду Тайлера он находит в приоткрытом магловском рюкзаке, но бросив на него один единственный взгляд, Джош закрывает молнию, совсем не желая копаться в вещах Джозефа.

На кухне в изящной, но порядком потускневшей фарфоровой сахарнице, явно выбивающейся из всего скудного интерьера кухни, лежат поблёскивающие галлеоны, сикли и кнаты, что вместе с рюкзаком и найденными в ванной зубной щёткой, бритвенным лезвием и кусочком мыла, приводят Джоша к выводу, что Тайлер готовился к побегу. И он бы не ушёл, оставив все свои вещи здесь.

Хотя Джошу хотелось бы верить, что Тайлер не ушёл бы из-за него.

Сам не зная почему, Дан решает вернуться к своему наблюдательному посту у окна. Сейчас блёклые, пустые улицы даруют ему гораздо больше спокойствия, чем весь этот чёртов дом, заклеймённый, но покинутый Тайлером. Джош старается не изводить себя мыслями о том, почему за минувшие сутки он так привязался к этому темноволосому парню. Это явно невозможно объяснить в двух словах, а на большее Дана пока и не хватит.

За последующее время он наблюдает, как по переулку проходит один единственный сгорбленный человек с выставленной вперёд палочкой, до боли похожий на вечно угрюмого Филча, и Джош решает, что это и есть один из патрульных, а затем будто из воздуха появляется пара людей в чёрных мантиях. Свербящее в груди чувство и выделяющаяся на бледной коже предплечья одного из пришедших татуировка, воровато выглядывающая из-под задравшегося рукава, подсказывают Дану, что эти двое здесь по его душу.

Но что гораздо больше тревожит Джоша, так это мелькающая лохматая макушка в одном из переулков на противоположной стороне улицы. Слава Мерлину, Тайлеру хватает мозгов вжаться в одну из стен и затаить дыхание. Джош медленно прокручивает у себя в голове планы возможной помощи Джозефу, в каждом из которых он, конечно же, обнаруживает их и подвергает огромнейшей опасности, лишается крестража и, возможно, даже жизни, но ни один из них в итоге осуществляется в реальности, потому что Пожиратели, к его счастью и огромному облегчению, уходят, и Тайлер стремительно, чуть ли не бегом пересекает улицу.

К этому моменту Джош уже ждёт его у входной двери.

— Ты должен был предупредить меня, — бросает Тайлеру он прямо с порога, заключая и без того напряжённого парня в порывистые короткие объятья. Да, иногда Джош до ужаса импульсивен.

— Но я не хотел тебя будить, — отвечает Тайлер, на секунду опустив свою ладонью Дану на спину, а потом отстраняясь. — В следующий раз я…

Но следующего раза не будет. С тех самых пор Тайлеру запрещается покидать дом без наложенного на его одежду дезиллюминационного заклинания, но когда Джош, наконец, отправляется от незначительных травм, психического истощения и смертельной усталости, что позволяет ему в полной мере использовать свои особенные способности, Тайлер и вовсе перестаёт появляться на улице. Сначала Джозеф, конечно, упрямится таким ограничениями, но обеспокоенный взгляд Джоша всё же вынуждает его сдаться.

Он с любопытством наблюдает за тем, как Джош перед вылазками изменяет свою внешность, иногда даёт вполне дельные советы, подробно описывает, куда ходить стоит, а где лучше не показываться.

Но лучше всего подобные вещи усваиваются опытным путём, поэтому Джош постоянно попадает в какие-либо неприятности, о которых, конечно, не спешит рассказывать Тайлеру.

В первый раз его светлые, будто бы выжженные волосы стали менять цвет прямо в магазине. Ему повезло, что в этот момент продавец решил поднять с липкого пола закатившийся за прилавок сикль, так что Джош, увидевший в отражении прилавка свою чёлку цвета сладкой ваты, в панике, но всё же смог вернуть контроль над собственной внешностью.

Во второй раз он натыкается на одного из патрульных, и тот добрых полчаса не отстаёт от него со своими расспросами. Джош уверен, что к концу этого времени своими ответами он запутывает и себя, и его. Однако Дана отпускают с миром, но неприятный осадок в лёгких всё же остаётся.

В третий раз ему попадаются Пожиратели. Группа из трёх человек в своих длиннющих чёрных мантиях и с идиотскими, но пугающими масками на лицах, вваливаются в чей-то дом и мелькающими вспышками заклинаний под пронзительные крики людей переворачивают всё вверх дном. Джош до онемения пальцев сжимает палочку в кармане безразмерного плаща и стискивает зубы. Он так хочет вмешаться, так хочет помочь, но он не может привлекать к себе и к этому месту внимания. Если бы речь шла только о нём, то… Тайлер, теперь у него был Тайлер, который и без того находится в огромной опасности в частности по его вине. Джош с трудом собирает все силы, чтобы сдвинуться с места, но чуть ли не ослепляющая мощная зелёная вспышка, мгновенно прерывающая все крики ещё на вдохе, заставляет его бежать.

Тайлер не на шутку обеспокоен, когда непривычно бледный Джош вваливается в дом, размазывая дрожащими руками по лицу слёзы, и никак не может отдышаться. Он пытается добиться от парня со ставшими вдруг тускло серыми волосами каких-либо объяснений, но Дан не может говорить. Его выворачивает прямо в прихожей, и Джошу противно, мерзко от самого себя, он ужасно сильно хочет расцарапать ногтями собственное лицо, причинить себе как можно больше боли, потому что он никчёмный, трусливый ублюдок.

Вот только Тайлер, похоже, так не думает. Он помогает Джошу дойти до ванной, обещает приглядеть за медальоном и тактично оставляет его наедине с собой. Дан всерьёз думает утопиться, и от собственного малодушия становится ещё омерзительнее. Он медленно сползает на дно ванны, пока её шершавая поверхность царапает спину, и когда мутная вода практически смыкается над его лицом, Джош проскальзывает взглядом по поверхности запотевшего зеркала и видит прежде принимаемую им за разводы надпись «оставайся в живых».

К вечеру у Джоша поднимается температура, и последующие несколько дней он проводит в бреду. Тайлер не решается оставлять его одного и постоянно снуёт где-нибудь поблизости. В момент просветления Дан замечает на его шее медальон и просит снять, но Тайлер не слушается и, улыбаясь, говорит ему, что Джош не обязан нести это бремя один, теперь не обязан.

К четвёртому своему выходу на улицу Джош чувствует себя как никогда готовым. Туман в его голове окончательно рассеивается, когда он видит уснувшего в продавленном кресле осунувшегося Тайлера с залёгшими под глазами тенями. Он позволяет себе аккуратно перенести темноволосого на софу и закутать его в плед, прежде чем принимает новый облик и облачается в безразмерный, местами протёртый плащ.

На этот раз всё проходит как по маслу, и уже через час Джош возвращается с двумя пакетами еды, а не со спрятанными под плащом пакетом молока и холодной выпечкой. Ему отвратительно плевать, если это привлечёт чьё-то внимание. И он, и Тайлер порядком вымотаны, а Джозеф, к тому же, небось, сам нормально не ел за все эти дни, заботливо ухаживая за больным.

Таким образом, всё их существование сводится к еде, сну и бесконечным разговорам.

***

— Что же всё-таки это такое? — спрашивает Тайлер следующим утром, с наслаждением поедая детские медовые хлопья, но продолжая рассматривать медальон.

Джош наливает в свои хлопья свежего молока и садится на табуретку напротив Тайлера, подбирая под себя босые ноги.

— Это — крестраж, — отвечает он, понимая, что после пережитого вместе с Джозефом, ему больше нет необходимости что-либо скрывать. Однако от ответа Джоша понимания в сосредоточенном взгляде Тайлера так и не появляется. — В этом предмете заключена часть души одного…. эм, человека…

— Тот, кого нельзя называть,— голос Тайлера становится тише, и Джош кивает, отправляя в рот очередную ложку хлопьев.

— Мы пока точно не знаем, сколько их всего, — и Джош запинается от того, как сложно ему произнести это самое «мы», — но их нужно уничтожить все, прежде чем… Ну, ты понимаешь…

— И как именно можно их уничтожить? — снова спрашивает Джозеф, и Джош замечает искру интереса, зажёгшуюся в его янтарных глазах.

— Уж точно не подручными средствами, — пытается отшутиться Дан, но Тайлер выглядит пугающе серьёзным.

— Так ты не знаешь…

— Знаю, — резко обрывает его Джош, — и если у тебя случайно где-нибудь завалялась парочка василисков, то мы можем решить проблему прямо сейчас.

Тайлер поджимает губы и принимается обдумывать услышанное, водя ложкой по поверхности молока и подперев голову рукой.

— Я хочу помочь, — в конечном итоге выдаёт он, заставляя Джоша закашляться.

— Ч-чем?

— Неважно, — Тайлер вновь поднимает на него глаза, и Дан замечает в них то, чего прежде ещё не видел, — я просто хочу помочь. Тебе и твоим друзьям. Во всём, чего бы вы ни делали.

И Джош не решается ему возразить.

Весь день они проводят в гостиной, пытаясь определить, что же будут делать дальше. Договориться до чего-то конкретного очень тяжело, потому что Джош находится в подвешенном состоянии, не зная толком ничего о судьбе своих друзей. Ему даже кажется, что было бы лучше остаться с ними в том лесу, быть пленённым егерями, потому что определённый плен и возможная смерть гораздо лучше жизни в неопределённости. Так или иначе, единственный вывод, к которому приходят и Тайлер, и Джош, заключается в том, что оставаться дальше в этом доме кажется форменным сумасшествием сразу им обоим. Они с каждым днём всё сильнее вязнут в этом месте словно в болоте, каким бы обжитым и уютным оно ни казалось. Рано или поздно этот дом сдаст их с потрохами или помутит рассудок, а, может быть, просто похоронит в своих пепельно-пыльных комнатах, обрекая сгнивать заживо.

Уже ближе к вечеру, неизменно устроившись у камина и поедая единственную плитку горького чёрного покрытого налётом шоколада, Джош делится с Тайлером тем, что теснит ему грудную клетку каждую ночь, когда он пытается забыться во сне, и Тайлер отвечает тем же. С каждой минутой, проведённой рядом с темноволосым парнем, Джошу кажется, что за эти бесконечные две недели они успевают узнать друг друга лучше, чем некоторые люди за всю жизнь.

Жар возвращается к Дану лёгким головокружением и звоном в ушах, поэтому Тайлер настаивает на том, чтобы Джош лёг спать прямо сейчас, и слабость в собственном теле заставляет его повиноваться. Он зарывается лицом в тошнотворно зелёный ворсистый плед с мыслью обязательно вытащить Тайлера из этого места и спрятать его в другом, более приятном, безопасном. А потом, может быть, даже выиграть эту чёртову войну для того, чтобы никогда в жизни больше не видеть, как эти наивные глаза цвета жидкого янтаря расширяются от неподдельного страха.

***

— Круцио! — кричит взвинченный женский голос, и Джош ничком падает на мраморный пол. Тошнотворный хруст собственного носа разносится эхом по бесконечному коридору, и кровь пачкает ему лицо. Хрустальный шар, заполненный сизой туманной дымкой, выскальзывает из пальцев, приземляясь где-то неподалёку, и с гулким звуком медленно откатывается в сторону. Целый.

Джош выдыхает ртом, чувствуя металлический привкус на губах, и в следующее мгновение его сознанием завладевает боль, заставляя его кричать не своим голосом и, зажмурившись до мерцающих перед глазами кругов, скрести пальцами по холодному бездушному мрамору. Эта боль не физическая, она находится где-то глубоко внутри, ломает, терзает его, выживает из собственной головы, из собственного тела, и Джош готов пойти на всё, лишь бы она прекратилась. Он сдавливает напряжёнными ладонями виски и крепко сжимает челюсти, но ему больно, очень больно, так больно, что хочется запустить пальцы себе под рёбра, разломить к чертям грудную клетку и просто выпотрошить себя, вынуть отчаянно бьющееся сердце вместе с аортой, намотать на запястье трахею и резко дёрнуть, вырывая бронхи из лёгких, лишь бы кончилось, лишь бы всё кончилось.

Беллатриса, самодовольно улыбаясь, неспешно подходит к нему, отчаянно хватающему ртом воздух, опускает мыс своего сапога на его щёку и надавливает, заставляя Джоша протяжно застонать.

— Хороший мальчик Джоши, — нараспев произносит женщина, но тот едва ли слышит её, чувствуя, как кровь медленно стекает по его горлу и как отвратительно сильно кружится голова. — Так любезно отдал мне пророчество. Хороший мальчик…

Лестрейндж с плохо скрываемым презрением переступает через него как через мусорную кучу, а затем поднимает с пола так желаемый ею шар и пристально осматривает его.

— Это не оно! — тут же поражённо заключает она, и Джош усмехается, всё ещё тяжело дыша, а потом закашливается. — Это не оно! Где оно? Где оно, отвечай! — женщина с целым клубом чёрных змей вместо волос наставляет на него палочку. — Отвечай ты, мерзкое, грязное отродье, где... Круцио!

И он не выносит, просто не может вынести этого во второй раз, полностью растворяясь в боли как в кислоте. Он сам становится болью.

— Джош…

Дан приоткрывает глаза. Перед ними всё плывёт.

— Тайлер… — шепчет он сухими губами, и пот катится по вискам. — Жарко…

Темноволосый кивает, убирая с его груди плед, а затем прикладывает к пылающему лбу прохладное влажное полотенце.

— Тайлер, жжёт, — хрипло повторяет Джош, пытаясь пальцами оттянуть ворот футболки. Мерлин милостивый, как же жжёт. К солнечному сплетению будто приложили раскалённое клеймо.

— Чёрт, медальон! — восклицает Джозеф и тут же хватается за него, но с шипением отдёргивает руку. Крестраж словно прилип к покрасневшей, обожжённой коже. Тайлер расстёгивает цепочку и тянет за неё, но не добивается ровным счётом ничего, кроме болезненных криков Джоша. — Чёрт…

Тайлер не знает, что ему делать, просто не знает, но затем почему-то резко закрывает глаза, ссутулит плечи, и что-то меняется. Джош в силу своего состояния не может понять, что именно, но он чувствует это каждой клеточкой своего измученного тела. Мир перед его глазами плывёт, а Тайлера перед его глазами затягивает чёрным, вязким илом. Его чернеющие тонкие подрагивающие пальцы тянутся к груди Джоша, аккуратно сжимают бока медальона и словно без малейших, как прежде, усилий убирают непривычно сильно мечущийся крестраж.

— Тайлер, — вновь зовёт его Джош, с трудом остающийся в сознании, — кто ты?

Но Джозеф молчит, поджимая губы, держа в вытянутой руке истерично качающийся маятником медальон.

— Просто спи, Джош, — отвечает он, и эфемерное тёмное облако нимбом кружит над его головой. — Завтра тебе будет легче…

***

Но обещанного облегчения так и не наступает.

Джош едва находит в себе силы, чтобы подняться с софы и дойти до ванной, в которой он и закрывается. Дан растерян, впервые так растерян и испуган, и даже палочка, спрятанная под одеждой, не даёт ему ощущения безопасности.

Джош открывает холодную воду и безжалостно засовывает под неё свою раскалывающуюся голову в надежде, что его мысли хоть немного прояснятся, но добивается лишь посинения губ и ноющей боли в обработанном бадьяном ожоге на груди. Он слышит скрип половиц в коридоре и робкий стук в дверь, но полностью игнорирует эти попытки Тайлера завести какой-либо разговор, кем бы он ни являлся.

Сквиб? О, Тайлер точно не был сквибом. Джош прокусывает губу от усердия, пытаясь припомнить хоть одну из всех тех фантастических тварей, настолько мощную, что её боится даже крестраж, но как назло не может вспомнить ничего из того, что проходилось на занятиях в Хогвартсе. Слава Мерлину, что в таком состоянии он хотя бы помнит своё имя. Поэтому всё, что делает Джош последующие полчаса, так это отчего-то гипнотизирует взглядом мутное зеркало с невидимой для него сейчас надписью «оставайся в живых».

Отсиживаться в ванной дольше становится просто невозможным, потому что Тайлер грозится выбить дверь, если Джош её не откроет. Он выходит из ванной с палочкой и десятком заклинаний наготове, и коридор встречает его двумя карими глазами, полными отчаяния и сожалений.

— Ты хотя бы человек? — неожиданно для себя выдаёт Джош, не предавая значению слабой дрожи в собственных коленях.

— Джош, пожалуйста, вернись в постель, — отчаянно просит Тайлер.

Но острый, как меч, взгляд Джоша пресекает все его мольбы.

— В какой-то степени да, — сдаётся Джозеф, отводя глаза.

— В какой-то степени?

— Да, я человек, — голос Тайлера твердеет, — и в какой-то степени волшебник, просто другой. Пожалуйста, вернись в постель, Джош, и я всё тебе расскажу.

Джоша знобит, когда он забирается на софу, и ощущение мокрых волос и липнущей к телу футболки совсем не добавляет комфорта. Он кутается в плед по самую розовую макушку, отплёвываясь от его противных ворсинок, и всё ещё не сводит пристальный взгляд с Тайлера. Палочка тоже по-прежнему сжата в руке.

— Я слушаю.

Тайлер выглядит так, будто бы не знает, с чего начать, и время, требующееся ему на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями, кажется Джошу бесконечным, но он ждёт. Теперь им некуда спешить.

— В моей семье все волшебники, включая меня, — начинает Джозеф, облизывая пересохшие губы. — Точнее… Я должен был стать волшебником, — он останавливается и размеренно выдыхает, будто бы успокаивая и пытаясь удержать что-то внутри себя, но Джош готов поклясться, что оно появляется, обволакивая сжавшегося в кресле подростка чёрной летящей дымкой. — Я — самый старший ребёнок в семье, но это ты уже знаешь, и логично, что мои способности стали проявляться раньше, чем у остальных. И, само собой, я не мог их контролировать.

Джош понимающе кивает. Сколько бы ты ни думал об этом, сколько бы ни ждал, сколько бы ни готовился, ты просто не сможешь взять и в один момент приручить возникнувшую вдруг силу.

— Родители пытались следить за мной, пытались помочь справится с магией, и в какой-то момент мы решили, что всё самое тяжёлое уже позади, но потом… я убил свою сестру, Джош.

Чёрная субстанция, исходящая от Тайлера, становится гуще, насыщеннее, и подобно кучевым грозовым облакам, заполняет всё пространство вокруг него.

Осознать сказанное у Джоша получается не сразу — ему мешает образовавшийся внутри головы вакуум, но потом смысл слов накрывает его ледяной волной, заставляя кожу покрыться мурашками, а тело послушно окаменеть. Боггарт. Та девочка… Тайлер убил свою сестру.

Джозеф видит, как с глаз Джоша исчезает мутная пелена, как вытягивается его лицо, и на бледных щеках проступает пятнами нездоровый румянец. И страх, наконец, он видит страх во взгляде, в приоткрытых потрескавшихся губах, в каждой напряжённой мышце. Теперь-то Дан осознал, с кем он столкнулся на самом деле.

— В тот день мы были в библиотеке, — продолжает Тайлер, намеренно удлиняя паузы между словами, чтобы скрыть дрожь собственного голоса. — У нас была своя библиотека, представляешь? Но нам, конечно же, не нужны были книги. Мы играли там в салочки, и всё шло просто прекрасно, потому что она выигрывала, а я был больше раздосадован её ловкостью, резвостью и хитростью, но звонкий радостный смех сестры — это действительно то, ради чего стоило проигрывать. Я не мог поймать её уже больше двадцати минут, и в тот момент, когда мне казалось, что я уже близок к цели, она снова увернулась и побежала прямо вдоль книжных полок. Я тут же кинулся за ней следом, вытянув руку вперёд и пытаясь достать пальцами до её плеча, я был так сосредоточен… — Тайлер смыкает ладони у себя на затылке и, зажмуриваясь, утыкается лицом в колени, пытаясь сдержать собственные воспоминания, каждую ночь изводившие его во снах. — Книги вдруг начали лететь с полок прямо на нас, здоровенные пыльные фолианты… Это я притягивал их к нам, я заставлял их падать, но не знал, как это остановить. Больше всего в тот момент мне хотелось закрыть её собой, но внезапно всё стало темнеть, и последнее что я помню, Джош, это то, как моя рука всё-таки коснулась её руки. Книги забили её до смерти, Джош, и я не смог этому помешать, — голос Тайлера звучит приглушённо, но Дану кажется, будто бы он кричит во весь голос, кричит отчаянно о том, что носил гнойной занозой у себя под сердцем столько лет, о том, чем не мог поделиться ни с одной живой душой, и от всего этого Джошу очень хочется ещё сильнее обхватить себя руками и впиться ногтями в кожу до появления краснеющих полулунных отметин. — После этого я всё ещё не мог контролировать свою магию, но мог её сдерживать, мог отгораживаться ото всех, от собственной семьи, мог днями не разговаривать, не выходить из комнаты, изводить себя голодом, мог игнорировать письма из Хогвартса, мог делать всё это до тех пор, пока однажды не почувствовал это внутри. Я превратил себя в обскурию — так нас называют, и магия во мне стала тёмной, разрушающей, — Тайлер шмыгает носом и, усмехаясь, добавляет: — Как будто до этого она была другой.

Джош не знает, что сказать, не знает, как реагировать, и он старательно игнорирует резь в собственных глазах. Все эти истории из детства, что он слышал за большими рождественскими столами или в уютной факультетской гостиной, всегда сопровождались заливистым хохотом и сведёнными от смеха мышцами. Джош сам неоднократно рассказывал, как нечаянно поджёг занавески на кухне, как его брат Джордан случайным образом заставил летать соседский шланг с водой, тем самым превратив их двор в небольшое болото, смеялся над рассказами Гарри о выпущенной из террариума на свободу змее, посаженным на её место двоюродном брате и надутой со злости сварливой тётушке. Но о чём же приходилось рассказывать Тайлеру? О том, как он случайно убил свою сестру, и от этой несправедливости Джошу невероятно сильно хотелось перевернуть весь их грёбаный мир, чтобы найти хотя бы один маховик времени и исправить ошибку. Уж кто-кто, а этот темноволосый парнишка напротив с оленьими глазами, разрываемый изнутри чувством вины и до чёртиков пугающей его самого тёмной сущностью, самолично осудивший себя и обрёкший на страдания, заслуживает второго шанса.

— Я чувствовал, как эта энергия разрасталась во мне словно раковая опухоль, как она набирала силу, — продолжает Джозеф после небольшой паузы, — и я знал, что рано или поздно она убьёт меня. Это казалось правильным, честным. Я не должен был дожить даже до десяти лет, Джош, а она должна была…

Дан больше не может сидеть на месте. Он, немного шатаясь, поднимается на ноги. Плед с шуршащим звуком аккуратно съезжает на пол. Тайлер вскидывает голову, и Джош едва ли может разглядеть его лицо за густой чёрной пеленой, медленно кружащей в воздухе и, кажется, даже пульсирующей так, будто бы у неё было своё собственное, отличное от Тайлера сердце. Половицы скрипят от шагов Джоша, их холод неприятно колет босые ступни, но он продолжает неспешно идти, всё ещё не уверенный в том, что ноги его не подведут.

— Джош, не надо, — предостерегающе шепчет Тайлер, когда угольные разводы отказываются от Дана на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Я верю, что ты не причинишь мне вреда, — чеканит он, протягивая вперёд раскрытую ладонь.

— Джош, нет, — скулит Тайлер сквозь сжатые зубы, но чёрная дымка растворяется между пальцев Джоша, тем самым не касаясь их, не причиняя Джошу вреда.

Постепенно рассеивается остальная пелена — Тайлер будто бы возвращает её обратно себе под кожу, и Дан с благодарным вздохом позволяет себе опуститься на пол возле кресла Джозефа, потому что болезнь и эта тёмная энергия забирают у него все накопленные в беспокойном сне силы.

Джош чувствует, что Тайлер всё ещё напряжён, будто бы переживает, что обскур может вырваться из него в любой момент, и решается разрушить этот барьер, обхватывая своими пальцами дрожащие ладони Тайлера, и тот, к счастью, не пытается выдернуть их. Он зачем-то подносит чужие ладони к своим шершавым губам и осторожно касается ими каждого пальца, опаляя непривычно горячим дыханием, целует каждую линию на внутренней стороне ладони, каждую костяшку на внешней, каждую вену на каждом тонком запястье и каждый шрам. Джош спихивает ответственность за своё странное поведение на жар, но не тот, что издевательски плавит его рассудок, а тот, что расцветает в груди, заставляя сердце биться в сотни раз сильнее. Ужасающая правда открывается ему с каждым хриплым, прерывистым вдохом Тайлера — этот парень сбежал в Паучий тупик не для того, чтобы просто спрятаться, он пришёл сюда умереть. Тайлер заточил себя в пустующем, прогнившем до самой крыши доме бок о бок с боггартом и Мерлин знает ещё какой нечистью, потому что он сам считал себя нечистью, он сам считал себя тварью, уродливой опасной тварью из разряда дементоров и гриндилоу. «Оставайся в живых», — написал он себе, потому что не он сам, а обскур должен был убить его, потому что это было его наказанием, вся его жизнь была наказанием.

— Я так надеялся, что умру, — в подтверждение мыслей Джоша сбивчиво шепчет Тайлер, и его щёки пылают так, что это видно даже в лёгком сумраке, — пока не появился ты.

Джош замирает, и все его внутренности скручивает в большой тугой узел.

— Что ж, — шепчет он в ответ, ещё раз оставляя невесомый поцелуй на безымянном пальце, — тебе придётся подумать ещё раз.

— Я уже, — Тайлер аккуратно высвобождает свою ладонь из тёплых пальцев Джоша, — теперь я хочу помочь тебе. Точнее, я уверен, что могу помочь тебе, Джош, — он поворачивает голову вправо и немного наклоняет её назад, тем самым позволяя Дану увидеть на своей шее то, чего Джош раньше не замечал, а именно узкую бордовую полосу толщиной в палец.

— Медальон?

— Да, — кивает Джозеф, потирая повреждённое место, — он пытался задушить меня, когда я надел его прошлой ночью. Думаю, крестраж боится обскура, и я хочу попробовать уничтожить его.

Джош только вздыхает и разводит руками, потому что, судя по стальной решимости в голосе Тайлера, его голос всё равно ничего не решает.

— Хорошо, но во-первых, мы сделаем это вместе — я не оставлю тебя с этой штуковиной один на один, — произносит Джош, борясь с нехорошим предчувствием, свербящим внутри, — а во вторых, обещай мне, что если что-то пойдёт не так, то ты остановишься.

Тайлер уверенно кивает, но его выдают глаза — глаза человека, в отчаянии пишущего «оставайся в живых» и в то же время желающего быстрой, стремительной смерти.

***

Они единогласно решают подняться на второй этаж, потому что это жуткое место напоминает им обоим о недавно одержанной Джошем крошечной победе над их страхами. Тайлер осторожно достаёт из кармана брюк медальон, который тут же принимается сопротивляться, раскачиваясь в воздухе, и кладёт его на пол.

— Я скажу кое-что на парселтанге, чтобы он открылся, и ты должен будешь тут же атаковать его, — инструктирует Тайлера Джош, нервно перебирая палочку в руках.

— Хорошо, но тебе лучше отойти подальше.

Дан согласно кивает, всё ещё с опаской косясь в сторону крестража.

— Готов?

— Готов.

Джош не уверен, что вырывающееся из его рта шипение похоже на то, что Гарри издавал во сне, но судя по тому, как удивительно сильно начинает подпрыгивать медальон, его приказ открыться действительно срабатывает. Створки украшения распахиваются в следующее мгновение, и вырывающаяся из них тёмно-серая густая завеса мгновенно заполняет комнату целиком.

— Джошуа Дан, — обращается к нему крестраж голосом Тёмного лорда, и парень тут же заходится сильным кашлем, потому что ему кажется, что лёгкие мгновенно наполняются угарным газом. Как тогда в детстве, на кухне, когда он случайно поджёг занавески.

Тайлер бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд, но не позволяет себе больше медлить, и в следующую секунду его тело растворяется в угольной эфемерной субстанции, которая с оглушающим воем проносится под потолком, а потом смешивается с грязно-серой сущностью крестража. Земля уходит у Джоша из-под ног, и его отбрасывает к стене будто бы взрывной волной. Он хорошенько прикладывается затылком о дверной косяк, но, несмотря на пульсирующую боль, пытается продолжать следить за тем, как Тайлер медленно, но верно приближается к медальону сквозь сумрачную завесу. Джош всё ещё не может сдержать вырывающиеся из своего горла удушливые хрипы, но ему становится легче, когда он видит, как чёрная дымка достигает створок украшения, и крестраж начинает кричать. От этого звука у Дана кровь стынет в жилах, и чем дольше Тайлер касается поверхности медальона, тем громче становится крик. Джош пытается закрыть уши и крепко стискивает челюсти, вжимаясь затылком в стену, однако обскуру хватает ещё лишь небольшого усилия, чтобы положить конец крестражу. Медальон с гулким звоном раскалывается пополам, и часть души Тёмного лорда рассеивается в воздухе с отчаянным, недовольным рычащим звуком, но Джошу больше не страшно. Тайлер сделал это.

Тело Джозефа постепенно начинает возвращать свой привычный облик: растрёпанные тёмные волосы, бледная кожа, плотно сжатые губы, пушистые ресницы, впалые щёки и почему-то закрытые янтарные глаза. Чёрная дымка аккуратно, будто бы даже заботливо опускает Тайлера на деревянные половицы и исчезает, позволяя Джошу подползти к нему.

— Тайлер? — обеспокоенно шепчет он. Пульс, только бы нащупать пульс.

Джош вздрагивает, когда слышит на улице многочисленные хлопки трансгрессии. Он матерится сквозь зубы и тут же тянется за палочкой, в то время как входную дверь их дома уже сносят с петель.

— Гоменум ревелио! — произносит взвинченный мужской голос, и Джош чувствует, как холодная волна заклинания проходит через его тело. — Он здесь!

Топот ног Пожирателей не добавляет спокойствия Дану, чьи дрожащие руки никак не могут справиться с палочкой. Крестраж-то, конечно, уничтожен, вот только Тайлер без сознания, если вообще живой, а тут ещё и эти головорезы так не вовремя их нашли. Джошу не выстоять одному, Джошу никак не выстоять одному.

«Думай», — приказывает он себе, вот только мысли растекаются внутри черепа вязкой патокой, и жар с чёртовой мигренью никак не помогают.

Джош на автомате выкрикивает «Протего», когда первый из волшебников показывается на лестнице, и пытается закрыть собой Тайлера, заботясь о том, чтобы заклинание не попало в него, а потом тут же применяет «Остолбеней». Используя выигранные секунды, он поспешно левитирует к дверному проёму единственный находящийся в комнате предмет, а именно шкаф, но это вряд ли надолго задержит Пожирателей. Зато Джош очень сильно надеется на боггарта.

«Посмотрим, как хорошо вы знаете школьную программу», — думает он, когда слышит, как снаружи терзают заклинаниями внушительных размеров предмет мебели, а сам подбегает к окну. На улице непривычно людно, а на пасмурном небе клеймом выжжена уродливая чёрная метка, и это не добавляет Джошу оптимизма. Он уносит тело Тайлера в самый дальний угол комнаты и накладывает на него дезиллюминационное заклинание, надеясь, что невидимый, он выживет, даже если погибнет Джош, или очнётся в пылу сражения с очевидным преимуществом, перевоплотится в обскура и поможет дать достойный отпор. Хотя какое тут сражение, какой отпор, когда десяток на одного.

Яксли входит в комнату неспешной походкой победителя. О, Джош прекрасно помнит этого ублюдка, возможно, даже лучше, чем Беллатрису Лестрейндж.

— Неужели сам начальник Отдела магического правопорядка пожаловал? Какая честь, — не удерживается от едкого комментария Джош, хотя сам мгновенно холодеет изнутри. Звериное лицо мужчины искажает острая как бритва ухмылка.

— Ловить Нежелательных лиц — моя прямая обязанность, мистер Дан, — произносит он, растягивая слова так, будто ему придаёт это важности, — а вы теперь Нежелательное лицо номер один.

Джоша буквально парализует. Нет, это всё блеф, они не могли убить Гарри, они не могли…

— Теперь один?

— Теперь один, — вторит ему Пожиратель, и хищный оскал становится ещё шире, — Инкарцеро!

— Протего! Петрификус Тоталус! — но мужчина отмахивается от его чар как от назойливой букашки.

В комнату заходят ещё двое, и появление среди них Долохова кажется Джошу смертным приговором. Все эти люди загнали его в тупик. Мысль о том, чтобы взорвать этот дом к чертям вместе с собой и этими ублюдками теперь не кажется ему такой уж плохой.

Но жизнь — непредсказуемая штука. Всё меняется в тот момент, когда ещё один хлопок трансгрессии раздаётся прямо позади Джоша, и маленькое тельце эльфа-домовика чуть было не сбивает его с ног. Кикимер действует быстро, в отличие от Джоша, да так, что тот едва успевает опомниться. Схватить невидимого Тайлера за руку, руководствуясь удачей и внутренней интуицией, занимает у Джоша долю секунды, а в следующую домовик вцепляется своими кривыми пальцами мёртвой хваткой в его плечо и под зелёные вспышки заклинаний переносит их куда-то к морю.

— Акцио медальон! — успевает выкрикнуть Джош напоследок, и пока лица Пожирателей смерти расплываются у него перед глазами, он успевает схватиться за цепочку разломанного крестража, мысленно молясь, чтобы не выронить палочку.

***

Ветер приятно обдувает кожу, а морской бриз вообще ощущается как божье благословение. Джош выпускает всё из своих рук и принимается медленно пропускать через пальцы тёплый песок. Подумать только, он жив.

Обеспокоенные голоса друзей не сразу доносятся до его слуха. Признаться честно, он вообще забывает, что не один, пока над его головой не появляется нахмуренное лицо Гермионы, которое, в прочем, тут же сменяет выражение на более радостное.

Джош вообще не хочет подниматься на ноги, он хочет лежать на пляже ближайшую вечность, слушать звуки прибоя и крики птиц, ощущать на коже солнечные поцелуи и прохладные солёные брызги, вот только Рон, кажется, вовсе не осведомлён о его планах. Рыжеволосый мгновенно и слишком резко поднимает друга, отчего того начинает мутить, но это не удерживает его от коротких ответных объятий.

— Ребята, я так рад… — бормочет Джош, хотя его горло пересохло, и ему жарко, просто до одури жарко.

Тем временем Гарри, видимо, руководствуясь рассказами Кикимера, уже снял с Тайлера заклинание, от чего Джошу тут же хочется ударить себя по лицу.

Как он мог забыть о Тайлере?

— Тайлер! — тут же вскрикивает он, падая обратно на песок и хватаясь своими ладонями за его до ужаса бледное лицо. Пальцы медленно перемещаются на шею, пытаясь нащупать вену.

— Живой, — оповещает его Поттер с кошмарно сильными синяками под глазами, но всё же улыбающийся одними уголками губ, — Мы с Биллом перенесём его в дом. Ты лучше расскажи вот об этом, — и Избранный демонстрирует на своей ладони уничтоженный Тайлером крестраж. Джош хочет расплакаться от облегчения. Им так многое предстоит обсудить.

***

Джош впервые за долгое время ощущает себя в безопасности. Чета Уизли великодушно выделяет ему диван в гостиной, где он может в вполне комфортных условиях справляться со своей простудой, выслушивать ужасающие истории друзей о пребывании в Малфой-мэноре, спасительном побеге, храброй и такой ощутимой потере Добби. Джош мысленно обещает себе посетить самодельную могилу самого преданного из эльфов-домовиков, который не раз помогал им, не раз спасал и в итоге отдал за них даже собственную жизнь. Это известие сказывается на Джоше довольно тревожно, поэтому Флёр, появляющаяся в гостиной прекрасным видением, отгоняет от него абсолютно всех в неизменной манере Молли Уизли, даёт выпить какой-то отвар, и Джош позорно засыпает, даже не успевая осведомиться у неё о состоянии Тайлера.

Утром за невероятно вкусным завтраком Джош, наконец, избавленный от мигрени и слабости, первым делом расспрашивает про своего нового друга и получает в ответ краткую сводку от Рона, что Флёр, абсолютно очарованная Тайлером, практически не отходит от парня, заставляя Билла ревновать. За эту невинную шутку рыжеволосый, конечно же, получает подзатыльник от Гермионы и, Мерлин, Джош так невероятно счастлив, потому что всё это ощущается ему домом, настоящим домом.

Там же на кухне, за обеденным столом, он рассказывает о своих злоключениях в Паучьем тупике, опуская пару эпизодов, которые считает слишком личными, но предпочитает не скрывать от друзей ни настоящую сущность Тайлера, ни его историю, ни его несомненный подвиг. Гермиона мгновенно подключает к делу библиотеку, скрывающуюся в её кудрявой голове, и рассказывает Джошу всё, что знает об обскурах.

— Но они умирают в раннем детстве, — добавляет девушка в конце, и Джош кивает, поджав губы. — Как правило…

С тех пор отношение к Тайлеру в доме резко меняет свой вектор с положительного, на настороженное, но ещё более положительное (вот почему Джош так любит своих друзей). Флёр действительно кружит над ним чуть ли не от заката и до рассвета, едва не забывая о Крюкохвате и Оливандере.

Тем временем, пока молодая миссис Уизли характеризует состояние Джозефа «просто спит», Джош подключается к подготовке плана проникновения в Гринготтс. Известия об уничтоженном крестраже воодушевляют буквально каждого, но что особенно радует Джоша, так это перспектива ограбить сейф именно мадам Лестрейндж.

Тайлер приходит в себя спустя четверо суток, и Флёр тут же приходит с этой новостью к Джошу. Он мгновенно вскакивает с дивана, путаясь в одеяле, и тут же несётся по коридорам вместе с девушкой, то и дело нахваливающей на бегу прекрасные янтарные глаза Тайлера.

Джозеф встречает его с улыбкой.

Джош бесцеремонно залезает к нему кровать, не боясь смять и испачкать накрахмаленные белые простыни, и принимается сбивчиво рассказывать о том, что произошло после того, как Тайлер потерял сознание.

— Так… Я уничтожил крестраж? — неверяще спрашивает он. Джош тут же кивает и не может удержаться от того, чтобы не переплести свои пальцы с подрагивающими длинными пальцами Тайлера.

Флёр тактично решает оставить их наедине, выгоняя всех любопытных в коридор и закрывая дверь. Дан робко ей улыбается, просто не зная, как выразить всю переполняющую его благодарность, поэтому бросает кажущееся ему скудным «Спасибо», но чуткая француженка, кажется, всё понимает. Тайлер и Джош проводят целый день вместе, хотя по большей части времени, конечно же, просто нахально спят.

Джош знакомит Тайлера со своими друзьями на следующий день. Сначала всем немного неловко, но одной обезоруживающей экспеллиармусом улыбки Джозефа хватает, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Тайлер, кажется, умудряется понравиться даже Кикимеру, которого благодарит за его с Джошем своевременное спасение (что сделать сам Джош, конечно же, забывает, но мгновенно подмазывается). Гермиона интересуется его самочувствием, Рон сыпет остротами, а Гарри от всего своего сердца благодарит парня за уничтоженный крестраж так искренне, что Тайлер даже теряется. Но он сделал важную вещь, действительно важную, и Джош ободряюще хлопает Джозефа по спине, пока волосы Дана сами окрашиваются в ясный, как закатное небо, розовый. Между делом Рон упоминает о плане по рейду в Гринготтс, и Тайлер с небывалым энтузиазмом изъявляет желание принять в нём участие. Джош, конечно же, против, но Джозеф с этим непоседливым Уизли спеваются ужасающе быстро. И никто из друзей Джоша тактично не упоминает об обскуре - за это Дан любит их ещё сильнее.

Конечно же, Тайлер чувствует, что Джош рассказал всё о нём троице, но его удивляет то, как все эти люди принимают его, такого ненормального, такого смертельно опасного, такого уродливого. Он даже чувствует себя немного героем, чувствует себя важным и нужным, и даже иногда любимым, когда смотрит в глаза Джоша, а поведение Флёр, интересующейся, не было ли у него в роду вейл, и вовсе заставляет смутиться. Однако всё это нравится Тайлеру, всё это ощущается ему домом, настоящим домом.

Тайлер сопровождает Джоша, когда тот собирается сходить к могиле Добби и почтить его память. Он спокойно и даже с удовольствием выслушивает все те истории, которые рассказывает ему Дан, выдерживает и тягостную минуту молчания, и неловкие попытки наколдовать приличный букет цветов.

Затем оба парня, полностью очарованные тихим безветренным вечером направляются на пляж, который кажется им по-настоящему райским местом после всех тех дней, проведённых в Паучьем тупике. Джош, не задумываясь, растягивается на мокром песке, и его одежду мгновенно пропитывает прохладная морская вода. Тайлер ложится рядом с ним бок о бок, будто бы игнорируя тот факт, что в его в распоряжении целый бесконечный песчаный пляж. Они предпочитают лежать там в тишине, ощущая всем телом, как волны то забирают, то отпускают их из своих солёных крепких объятий, как макушка проваливается в вязкий песок, как вновь переплетаются их пальцы, и смотреть в ясное синее небо, пестрящее мелкими звёздами, которые становятся ярче с каждой секундой, в то время как солнце неспешно опускается за горизонт.

Как же прекрасно быть живым.

— Ты действительно хочешь продолжить участвовать во всём это с нами, Тай? — решается спросить Джош, абсолютно невежливо перебивая шум прибоя.

— Ага, — не задумываясь, отвечает Тайлер как человек, который уже всё давно решил. — Я могу умереть в любой день, все мы можем умереть в любой день, так что я хочу принести как можно больше пользы своими… способностями, — Тайлер поворачивает голову, пытаясь поймать взгляд Джоша, и в его янтарные глаза хочется смотреть куда сильнее, чем на какие-то там звёзды. — И ещё я хочу провести как можно больше времени с тобой.

Джош сжимает его руку сильнее, потому что это желание является обоюдным. Подумать только, неполных три недели хватило ему, чтобы влюбиться, чтобы так совершенно по-дурацки сопливо потерять голову и ощущать теперь в животе этих пресловутых бабочек из-за человека, который может оставить его в любой момент с удушающей пустотой в груди и фантомной болью. Но ведь, как верно заметил Тайлер, каждый из них мог умереть, в том числе и сам Джош, и как бы парадоксально не звучало, от этой мысли становится только спокойнее. Они в равных условиях оба теперь на войне, сражаются против невероятно сильных противников и строят им козни, подставляя под непростительные собственные головы, но всё это будет потом.

А сейчас Джош оставляет на раскрытых губах Тайлера первый и, может быть, последний поцелуй, аккуратно поглаживая костяшками пальцев его скулу. Джозеф же сильнее поддается вперёд, запуская свои испачканные в песке ладони во влажные малиновые волосы Джоша, и лихорадочно целует его с завидным напором уже по-настоящему, да так, что голова идёт кругом. Они сталкиваются зубами и хохочут как ненормальные, но смех тонет, когда их губы вновь соприкасаются, и только заканчивающийся в лёгких воздух заставляет парней нехотя отстраниться друг от друга. Губы Тайлера припухшие, щёки алеют, а ресницы подрагивают, когда он прикрывает глаза, и Джош очарован, действительно до одури очарован, как влюблённый подросток. Правда, он и есть влюблённый подросток.

Джош перестанет слышать дыхание Тайлера через некоторое время, зато его, никак не приходящего в норму, хватит на двоих. Он поцелует Тайлера в лоб, а потом прислонится к нему щекой и вновь возведёт глаза к небу, сейчас уже больше похожему на потолок в Большом зале Хогвартса.

И ещё Джош с усмешкой подумает о том, что если подойти к его положению с практической точки зрения, Тайлер подарил ему дюжину удивительно сильных счастливых воспоминаний, так что теперь он точно ни за что не облажается, применяя заклятие Патронуса.


End file.
